


train

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Uhhh this is about Noah’s thoughts toward the current situation, going on in this story, hes excited his job isn’t boring anymore LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Just as he was starting to think this gig was just not for him—even after all this time of being in it—that’s when something rather interesting had begun.When Rosen of all demons boarded the train with a human.





	train

Noah was beginning to fucking hate this job.

 

It’s a dream to get paid to do nothing, but for the love of all the alcohol he has stuffed away in his cabinets at home, this shit was fucking boring. He thought he scored big time when he landed this job, being properly shown how to run the train from this world into the next. It was amazing! A huge opportunity! It paid well and all he had to do was just operate the hunk of junk.

 

No one fucking told him that there was ever any business.

 

The rules were slapped on so heavily about who was allowed to go to the other world and who wasn’t. Mostly, it was more higher up near royalty type demons who could board the train. And half the time, Noah would find it be his lucky day if they found a need to go there. So most of his days at this job were just him spending it lazing around, flicking his tail back and forth as he watched the workers of the train station be stuck in the same situation he was, trying to find something to do until the clock said it was time to go home.

 

Just as he was starting to think this gig was just not for him—even after all this time of being in it—that’s when something rather interesting had begun.

 

When Rosen of all demons boarded the train with a human.

 

Noah remembered being shocked—and also taken aback slightly because _wowie_ , the human was _cute—_ but refrained from asking too many questions. He saw Sammy’s pendant hanging from the human’s neck and he wasn’t about to get tangled up into something he wasn’t entirely sure he’d want to be involved with. No one even fucking _liked_ Sammy, if he was honest, and that included himself. He was a tyrannical _prick_. He’s just thankful he’s not looped in with the lot of sad bastards who have to answer to him on the daily.

 

That night, Noah found himself sitting in a bar stool, drinking whatever the hell the bartender put in his hand. A gentle touch to his shoulder caught his attention, and he turned his head, a flash of soft pink and a gentle smile on the face of the demon trying to get his attention making him chuckle.

 

“Margie!”

 

“Hey! I, um… saw you looked deep in thought, so I wanted to check to see if everything was okay?”

 

Noah eyed her for a second, raising a brow in response to the query. He downed whatever was left in his glass and then slammed it down on the counter. He might have been a little tipsy, but oh well.

 

“Marg, let me tell you—shit just got so good at my job.”

 

“Really? How so?”

 

Noah laughed. “I have no fucking idea, but let me tell you when shit finally goes down, I just hope they don’t dock anything from my pay or wreck my train.”

 

Margie fell silent at the comment, looking more worried than anything now. Noah honestly felt like he should be more concerned at what was going on, as it wasn’t every day a human got dragged into this world, but in actuality? He just can’t believe after all this time of being bored with this job that something was finally going to happen, and he was going to sit back and watch as long as he could.

 

Just as long as Sammy didn’t board his train for anything, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Noah ur local train conductor demon ready to sit back and sip tea as he observes what the FUCK is going on


End file.
